Dr Potter
by skittlesbaby101
Summary: Otis knew the school was too risky, but luckily he knew where the good doctor lived in town.


Harry looked up from the girl he was patching up in the room he kept for overnight patients, and out his window when he felt a familiar presence pass through his wards.

To his surprise; it was Otis, he hadn't seen the man since before the outbreak.

Looking to the small figure lying down on the bed he sighs and get's up. "'I'll be back in a few, then we'll take you back to your group alright?" and the small nod from the blond haired child, he left the room and told Teddy to sit and keep her company.

Harry went to the front door knife at the ready as he unlocked the door and waited. A moment later he heard hesitant knocking and then "Dr. Potter? you in there?" after a beat Harry heard then saw the door knob jiggle before the door opened slowly and carefully. Otis and a man Harry didn't know walked in and looked around only to stop short at Harry springing out of the side hall and twisting the arm of the mystery man and holding a knife to the unknown man's throat. Otis stares in shock for a moment before slowly raising his hands in surrender, causing Harry to loosen his hold slightly but doesn't cause him to release his grip.

"Dr. Potter, you're still alive, oh thank god, we need your help." at seeing that Harry stayed unmoving from Shane he tried again, "this is Shane, he's safe."

Harry looked at Otis for a minute while staying in place and undeterred by the guy who has a gun currently pointed at his stomach. Then in a quiet voice asked. "What do you want?"

Otis clearly hesitated for a moment before explaining why he and the mystery man named Shane were in his home. It took a moment of what seemed to Harry an inner battle of self guilt and shame before Otis began.

"I was out hunting a deer, when I went and shot it I didn't see the little boy behind it and it-the bullet, it went straight through and got the boy, he's still alive, but he needs help, Hershel is in over his head and he doesn't feel comfortable taking the bullet pieces out himself." Otis Explained as he cast a hesitant glance to the man in the short doctors hold. "This fella is Shane, he was with the boy and his pa when it happened."

Harry nodded and released the man he was holding slowly. Just incase they were lying. "If what you claim is true, then we need to hurry, but I have two children that can't be alone upstairs." At their nods he went upstairs to gather the supplies he needed and the two children under his care.

When he walked into his medical room to find Teddy talking to the girl about cartoons, he smiled. He knew Teddy wouldn't say anything but he knew he was missing his friends. It has just been the two of them since the outbreak, Harry of course helped those he could in the beginning but everyone he had helped had left to find their families and the only people he saw lately where a couple of survivor groups that he had no problems with avoiding.

"Is everything ok Daddy?" Teddy asked when Harry walked in and started packing several medical equipment. Harry smiled and continued packing what he thought he might need.

"There are two lads downstairs who need my help patching a little boy up, would you two like to come with? We can look for Sophia's group after we help them out. Does that sound like a plan?" At the children's nods he smiled and told teddy to go grab his emergency bag. Then looked to Sophia. "Are you ok to stand now? Let me just do a few small things ok?" at her hesitant nod, he smiles and grabs his flashlight off the nightstand, beside the bed.

After doing a few eye checks and making sure her pupils were dilating correctly he set it aside satisfied for now.

He walked to the wardrobe in his room and found a shirt that looked like it wouldn't hinder her movement and a pair of pants. Sadly they were going to be a bit too big for her but they would have to do for now, he had no cloths that would fit her, even though harry himself was short, but he was not as small as Sophia. She was thin, like he used to be before Hogwarts.

It made him sick to think how long she has been starving. Food was scarce nowadays. From what she told him the group she's in is relatively big to.

With a sigh he walks back to the room and hands Sophia the cloths. "It's not much but they are clean."

She beamed and took the clothes handed to her. "Thank you sir. Your really nice." She said, causing Harry to smile and leave the room giving her privacy to change.

Going down stairs with his bag he walked to the front room to see Otis and Shane looking out the windows, fidgeting with clear impatience.

"Just one moment, the children should be down soon." The men nodded and started getting ready to leave.

Shane looked to Harry and after a moment decided to ask. "Have you seen a little girl? Twelve years old or so? We lost her yesterday when we were surrounded by walkers." He looked to Harry with an almost hopeful expression, but Harry can tell he's given up most hope on finding the 'little girl'. He couldn't really blame him, a child on their own, in this world nowadays? He'd be loosing hope to.

Harry was about to ask for details, when he was interrupted by Teddy and Sophia walking into the room.

"Daddy me and Sophia are ready." Teddy said while he held his small bright blue bag. Sophia was about to say something it seemed, before she caught a glance of Shane and smile. "MR. SHANE!" She looked like she had to refrain from leaping at him and struggled to hold back her tears. She seemed so relieved that Harry couldn't help but smile. "Well at least we don't have to search for your group now."

Shane looked at Sophia in shock before shaking his head and cocking his gun before going to the door.

"We should go, Carl needs your help doc." Shane says as he exits the home and walks toward a car parked down the street, harry and the others followed.

I haven't decided if I want to continue, but if I do, updates will be slow. I have a job and almost no free time. For now this is a one shot.


End file.
